


Coming up Short

by SHSLFapficWriter



Category: Wendy's - Fandom
Genre: Domination, F/M, Femdom, Small Penis Humliation, foot play, mascot, smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFapficWriter/pseuds/SHSLFapficWriter
Summary: Welcome to Wendy's, the most honest fast food chain in the country.





	Coming up Short

   7am sharp a young man made his way inside his local Wendy's restaurant, his heart racing as he looked over to the register counter, spotting a cute red headed girl humming to herself as she toyed with her phone. Walking over to the counter he noticed he was the only customer there at the moment, which made him feel all the more nervous causing him to nearly bump into two different tables as he made his way across the room. Soon he couldn't help but focus on the girl as he drew closer and closer, her details becoming more clear, her old fashion blue stripped dress and iconic red hair done in two pig tails didn't match the times at all yet helped the girl stand out in an adorable fashion. As he finally reached the counter the girl's ears perked up, not realizing he was there until just then, quickly slipping her phone into her pocket she looked up with a bright smile.

   "Welcome to Wendy's! It's always nice to see a new face, my name is...well Wendy hehe, what can I get for you today?" her voice managed to sound both cheery and genuine as she rested her hands on the side of the cash register, waiting for the boy to respond.

   "H-hello, nice to meet you too...uh c-could I get two cheeseburgers, one order of c-chicken tenders and a large ice tea?" the boy asked, his eyes looking around as he had trouble looking at her face for too long, though the heavy pair of orbs that hang from her chest were two pretty good reasons not to look into her eyes. Her snug-fitting dress complimented her curves and bust while seemingly not stopping them from jiggling as she began to happily tap away on the cash register's screen, entering the customer's order.

   "Gotcha! Your total is $8.75, is that to stay or to go?" the girl asked, still holding that bright smile like a pro.

   "U-uh to stay...thanks" the boy replied as he began to dig into his pocket, still unable to look her in the eyes for long. His heart skipped a beat as he realized...he had forgotten his wallet. He chuckled nervous as he began to quickly look in his other pockets in a panic. After a painfully embarrassing thirty seconds of trying to gather what money he could collect, he had a handful of single dollar bills and coins. Handing the crumbled up money to Wendy he prayed it would be enough.

   Fixing the money so that it was straight, Wendy began to go through it, counting it in her head. The young man took this chance to gawk freely at her body, aside from her large tits the red headed girl was sporting a slender waist that lead down to rather thick hips that no man could resist reacting to. Getting so sucked into the sight of the cute mascot he didn't even realize she had finished counting the change.

   "I'm sorry but you're a bit short." he quickly looked up at her, giving a nervous shrug.

   "S-sorry, um maybe I can remove th-"

   Before he could finish his sentence the girl was already starting to lean to the side of the register, over the counter, her milk jugs mushing into the counter top until finally spilling free over the edge as she reached forward, slipping her index finger between the boy's waistband, the boy himself utterly speechless as he stood there frozen, unsure how to react to the sudden and strange behavior.

   "You have a few more dollars somewhere, don't you?" Wendy asked in a soft teasing voice as she began to pull on the waist band of both his pants and underwear until it was passed her eyes, looking down into the boy's pants.

   The girl stopped moving, the two of them completely silent as the boy just stood there looking down at her the back of her head as his now exposed prick twitched like crazy, getting hard as a rock from the glare until the girl began to rotate her head upwards, looking up into the boys eyes with a massive unapologetic smirk now plastered on her face. The boy's heart once again skipped at beat as he was taken back by the expression.

   "Guess you're not only a few dollars short but a few inches too, huh?" Wendy asked with a giggle, letting go of the waist band causing it to snap against him.

   The boy's face was beet red as he began to realize what she meant, looking down at the ground in shame before suddenly feeling the girl slam her palm against his chest, knocking him back onto his butt. She then quickly stood up on the counter, her hands on her hips as she looked down on him, grinning like a hyena. Rubbing his lower back the boy looked up at the girl who now towered over him, unable to ignore the fact he could see her red polka dotted panties causing his prick to begin to drip small droplets of pre-cum that lightly stained his underwear.

   "I'm not sure what's worse, having you limp dick losers come into my store and being forced to serve you with a smile, or you coming in and ordering more than you can pay for." she complained as she began to slip her shoes off, tossing them at the boy causing them to gently hit him in the face and chest just before hopping down off the counter in front of him. Raising her right socked foot she leaned forward, pressing it down on the boy's crotch.

   "Two cheeseburgers and chicken? As if someone as scrawny as you is going to eat all that, who are you trying to impress?" she asked, applying more and more pressure with her foot, her toes digging into the throbbing shaft. "You know what would be really impressive? If your cock was big enough so I could feel it through your pants! Hahaha" she taunted, swaying her lifted heel left to right, as if she was trying to smear a cigarette on the ground. The boy helpless as his hands leaned on the floor so he could sit up a bit, looking down at the girl's foot mercilessly toying with his erection.

   "I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean too..." he muttered, looking up at her for a second.

   "Pfft, I'm sure you didn't mean to have such a little prick either, but you still have one, don't you?" she lifted her foot up finally, giving him a small break as she issued a command "Take your pants off." she said sternly, waiting there with her hands on her hips.

   The boy quickly complied as he began to pull his pants and underwear down in one go, letting his dick spring free as it stood up at almost four inches in height, barely an inch thick.

   "Oh no!" Wendy suddenly cried out in surprise, quickly getting down on her hands and knees as she moved her head in closer and closer to the boy's dick until it was mere inches from her face, chills going down his spine as he felt her breath breeze against it, her clean feminine scent filling his nose, his heart still beating madly.

   "...Oh there it is! For a second I thought you lost it, I couldn't see it standing up, hehehe" she giggled, unable to wipe the smirk off her face even if she wanted to at this point. She then brought her right pinky right next to the throbbing erection as she wiggled it a bit.

   "They're like twins!" rubbing the tip of her pinky against the small shaft, it quickly began to swell up before dribbling a few drops of thin misty jizz over itself, Wendy pulling her finger away just in time to avoid getting any on her.

   Looking up at the panting boy as he got over his little orgasm, she looked up at him "At least you'll never have to worry about using a condom ohohoho" pressing her fingers against her lips, her cheeks puffed out as she tried to hold back the rest of her laughter, her smug expression snapping the boy's heart in two.


End file.
